


Getting Bigger All the Time

by cinder1013



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather silly and cliche body swap story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Bigger All the Time

I awoke with the muzzly feeling that usually followed a massive headache of some kind. "Hello?" My voice was thick and deep. So deep, it didn't feel right. Lifting a large hand, I examined the callused fingers, the broad palm, the thick wrist. "Whoa." This was certainly not my hand.

The face of a healer appeared over me. "Qui-Gon?"

"Uh…yeah." I almost smiled, but then remembered that he, Mr. I'm-Such-A-Serene-Jedi, wouldn't smile. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Marlek was always a kind soul. "You and Obi-Wan were performing some kata in the garden together and then you just both passed out. He hasn't woken yet."

I knew that I should really tell this person that I'm not Qui-Gon. I knew. But I wanted so badly to have some time with my master first. I'd been following him around for just over a year now and I wanted so much to understand this big body I usually only saw the back of. Best to play dumb.

"Uh, tired. Think I should sleep some more."

"Of course. I'll let you get some rest. I'm sure we can figure all this out just as well in a few hours." Smiling broadly again, she turned out the light and shut the door behind her when she left.

There was a bit of sunlight coming in through the cracks in the window shade, but not bright. I could barely see my own body across the room, presumably passed out. I looked so small, so frail. No wonder Qui-Gon constantly worried about me. I must look like a bug crawling on a rock half the time, when he looks down.

Turning back to my, er Qui-Gon's hands, I began to catalogue them in the low light again. So big and beautiful, even scarred and callused. Okay, so I was going through the requisite padawan crush on his or her master. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. Qui-Gon had said so in the requisite talk about the requisite crush. And this moment, it was perfect. I could know…everything.

Carefully, I pulled the sheet back. Best to start at the beginning. Cute toes, perhaps a bit of a pedicure needed, but nothing a dutiful padawan couldn't fix. Big feet. Suddenly, something Bant had once told me popped into my head, something about the size of one's feet being related to… I couldn't help myself, I looked.

To say the man is hung like a bantha might be an understatement. Wonder if they're all this size on whatever planet he comes from.

Wow. I got the silliest grin. For just this moment, these couple of hours, I'm hung like a bantha.

I looked over again surreptitiously. Still asleep. Good. Pulling the sheet back up, I snuggled down into it a bit. My feet popped out the other side. Damn! Why did he have to be so blasted big. Beds still consumed me. Delicately, I pulled my/his feet back in and curled up a bit, getting comfortable. Then, I reached for it.

Can you blame me?

I wanted to take my time and drag it out, but as soon as I got that huge paw of his around it, I couldn't slow down. Two-fisted gratification was the only answer. I spit on my palms and set to with youthful enthusiasm.

Felt so good.

Oh, Force, it felt good, like spun silk sliding over all my best nerve endings. And the hands, so big and wonderful. I wanted to hold back, I really did, but I kept seeing myself in my mind as Qui-Gon, pulling on my huge cock and I came. It spurted up into the sheet.  
Breathing hard, I opened my eyes, eyes that I knew were the color of the Giltarian Sea, and picked up my hand to lick clean.

Sith! He was standing over me, arms crossed over my body's little chest, toe tapping with less than its usual forcefullness. "Padawan," he grated. His voice cracked. I tried not to smile, really I did. "I intend to be using that body soon," he told me. "You'd best not wear it out."

"Yes, master."


End file.
